


An Office Rendezvous

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Fluff, HP: EWE, Lemon, LiveJournal Prompt, Mild Language, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is bored at work when Charlie stops by to drop something off.  Hermione is unable to resist Charlie’s advances and romantic fun ensues. *wink wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Office Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little beauty was written for the Charlie Ficathon over at LJ. A huge thanks to both Krissy and TrisanaChandler13 for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_An Office Rendezvous_

Hermione glanced up at the clock, wondering when Charlie would be stopping by. He had owled her earlier, telling her that he would be dropping off some wedding magazines from Molly for her to flip through. The two of them had announced their engagement earlier this week and Molly was already trying to plan their wedding. Hermione’s own mother, Jane Granger, had also started planning the wedding. 

Hermione worked at the Ministry of Magic, in the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau, which was a subdivision of the Beast Division in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It was a job that Hermione never imagined herself doing, but loved nonetheless. It was mostly paperwork and research unless there was a dragon spotting. Then things became exciting.

Her job was how she and Charlie met. She had to oversee a delivery of a Romanian Longhorn dragon back to Romania. She wasn’t sure how it ended up in Great Britain, but it had. When she brought it to the dragon reserve, she had literally stumbled into Charlie. She embarrassingly tripped over her two left feet and fell right into his arms.

The two of them wrote letters to each other quite often and when he returned home for Christmas one year, the two of them took their relationship to the next level. That had been five years ago. Three years of their relationship had been long distance but Charlie, unable to stay away, transferred to the British dragon reserve. They now shared a flat in London.

“Knock, knock,” a husky voice said from the doorway. 

Looking up from her paperwork, Hermione saw Charlie leaning against the doorway. She stood, going around the desk to greet him.

“Hello, love,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. She tilted her head backwards to meet his lips in a kiss.

“Did you bring those bridal magazines?” Hermione asked, breaking out of his embrace.

“Here,” he said, reaching into his back pocket. He handed her a stack full of magazines. She took them and turned to place them on her desk. Charlie came up behind her, his hands resting on her waist. He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck.

“Did you look through the magazines at all?” she asked, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access. Her eyes fluttered close.

“No, I don’t want to talk about the magazines.” He gently nipped her ear. “What I want to talk about it how sexy you look in your work clothes.”

She was wearing a pencil skirt and a light colored blouse. Underneath the skirt were thigh high silk stockings and some “fuck me heels” as Charlie had dubbed them.

“Charlie, stop,” she said, turning around to face him. She placed her hands on his chest.

He grinned before capturing her lips in a kiss. “Come on, Hermione, you don’t really want me to stop.” His hands slid down and gently slapped her bum. She moaned in delight. “I bet you’d want nothing more than for me to fuck you right now on your desk.”

“Charlie, you rogue,” she said, looking up at him. She grabbed her wand from her desk and pointed it at the door. It locked and the room was silenced.

Charlie saw the wild look in her eyes. His mouth quickly captured her lips in a kiss as he backed her towards the desk. She bumped against it, a moan slipping from her lips. Her hands went up to his chest, quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt. She moved quickly, sliding the shirt from his shoulders. Her fingers trailed over his chest, lingering where his red dragon tattoo was located.

“Enough,” Charlie growled. He grabbed her hips and lifted her upwards, placing her onto the desk. Hermione heard some of her things scatter, knowing it’d be a mess later. 

“Charlie, please,” she moaned, tangling her fingers into his long red hair. 

He roughly pushed her skirt up, revealing her lacy knickers. In one swift movement, he tugged them down and left them to hang on her ankle. His fingers slid up her thighs, slowly teasing her as she moaned. He traced her slit, closing his eyes when he felt how wet she was.

“I want you, Charlie,” she said, looking to him lustfully. “Take off your pants.”

His hands went to his fly, quickly undoing his trousers and letting them fall to the floor. He quickly stepped out of them and moved towards her. Knowing she was wet and ready, he wasted no time burying himself to the hilt in her.

Hermione leaned back against the desk, her legs in the air. Charlie hooked his arms beneath her kneecaps, keeping legs upright.

“Sweet Merlin, Hermione, you’re so wet,” he panted, slowly pulling out before roughly pushing back in. She felt so wonderful around him.

“Well, it’s been so long,” she panted. “I’ve missed you so much.”

He chuckled, looking her in the eye. “We just had sex this morning.” _Gods, she was beautiful._

“What can I say?” Hermione purred, smirking at him. “I’m insatiable.”

Charlie responded by increasing his thrusts. As he moved inside her, Hermione felt herself grow closer and closer to climax. She gripped the edge of her desk, trying to brace herself.

It was a good thing she had thought to silence the room as they were both moaning loudly. Charlie’s thrusts quickened with every passing second.

“Charlie!” she shouted, coming with such a force that she saw stars. Her head fell back against the desk as she moved her hips quickly, meeting his thrusts with force.  
Charlie’s eyes closed, his hands tightening on her hips. “Fuck, Hermione,” he cried, coming with a shout. He thrust into her, enjoying the way her walls milked every last drop from his body. Utterly spent, he bent forward, lying on both her and the desk.

Hermione’s chest heaved. Her arms came up, wrapping around Charlie’s neck. She peered at him, a sated grin on her face.

“Charlie, that was wonderful,” she said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He got off the desk and began to dress himself. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said, smirking. He watched as she hopped off the desk and adjusted her skirt. Bending down to pull up her panties, she laughed.

“What?” he inquired.

Hermione shook her head. “It’s nothing. I was just thinking of what would happen if someone walked in on us.”

Charlie barked out a laugh. “I imagine it’d be like that time Dad walked in on us in the shed.”

She flushed, recalling that certain memory. “Yes, well, that was awkward.”

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. “Well, I’ll leave you to the magazines.”

She tilted her head back and looked at him. “Charlie, you didn’t really need to bring me those magazines. I could have looked at them tonight with you when I got home from work. In fact, I don’t think I’ll even have time to look at them now. I need to file a report.”

Charlie grinned, his cheeks turning light pink. “Er, yes, I know.”

Hermione beamed. “Did you bring those just so you could see me?”

He turned even redder, confirming her suspicions. She let out a squeal, planting a firm kiss on his lips. “Charlie Weasley, I love you so much.”

He scratched the back of his head. “Er, yes, I love you too.”

She gave him another kiss. “Off you go, Charlie. We both have work that needs to be done.”

Charlie grinned. “I’ll see you tonight, yeah?”

Hermione nodded, a huge grin appearing on her face. “I’ll see you then, Charlie.”

“Bye,” he said, blowing her a kiss before disappearing through the door.

She watched him go before taking a seat at her desk. As her gaze landed on the magazines, she shook her head. She was a lucky girl.


End file.
